


Of All The Things She Said, This Hurt The Most

by Delirious_Comfort



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Comfort/pseuds/Delirious_Comfort
Summary: I'm so high.





	Of All The Things She Said, This Hurt The Most

"That's all."


End file.
